


扼杀恋人之日

by XunLililili



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XunLililili/pseuds/XunLililili
Summary: “我杀了苗木诚。”十神白夜推推眼镜，等着谁冲上来扯他的领子、给他一拳或至少来一句“太过分了”；可没有。没有谴责和嘲笑，似乎在这里死亡早就成了件太稀松平常的事情；就算死者是苗木诚也一样。
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 6





	扼杀恋人之日

**Author's Note:**

> ※随便写写，没啥意思，ooc

“我杀了苗木诚。”

十神白夜推推眼镜，等着谁冲上来扯他的领子、给他一拳或至少来一句“太过分了”；可没有。没有谴责和嘲笑，似乎在这里死亡早就成了件太稀松平常的事情；就算死者是苗木诚也一样。

怎么能一样。十神白夜想：那可是苗木诚。

十神白夜早就想杀了他。怎么有这样的人，脸和性格都太世俗太普通，连名字都散发出一股泥土味儿，叫贵公子的鼻子不堪忍受；明明脑子里缺根弦总要点提示才能转，却总能绕过大少爷看不破的迷障。那时十神白夜就想：要是有朝一日要在这场游戏里动手，最先干掉的就该是苗木诚；连雾切响子那个可疑的女人的优先度都得排在苗木后头。

超高校级的贵公子年少时养过一只猫。

不，那也算不得养；那只猫是不显干净的土黄色，常年寄居在富人区丰饶的垃圾桶里，躲过几十次围追堵截，尾巴只剩半段，怕人怕得紧，偏偏不怕十神白夜；金发的少年在房间里攻读帝王学，土黄色的猫就凑在他窗外咪咪叫，换得一个白眼两声呵斥，怏怏地跳上树枝走了，第二天又跑回来。

猫的结局十神白夜没关心过，只是某一天就不再出现在窗外了；直到他搅进希望之峰这个烂摊子，才在棕发少年身上找回一点那猫的影子。幸好帝王学里从来不教神话故事，否则十神白夜也许会怀疑这是变成人类的猫的报恩；报什么恩？当然是白眼之恩，我十神少爷的白眼对庶民……庶猫来说不是一种荣幸吗？

但帝王学里不教神话故事。神话和梦想、希望一样都是太飘渺的东西，因此十神能确定那只猫的下场不是变成喵木而是死了。如今苗木诚也死了。

他记得自己掐住苗木脖子的手感，那家伙个子矮脖子也细，双手环一圈还能饶出点空隙来，收紧之后能探到颈动脉的颤抖，像是加多了明胶的廉价平民布丁。

窒息的人类自然不会有多好看，更丑的是那家伙还要挣扎着摆出一个笑来。太丑了，早知道该用刀子；况且窒息而死太平淡，这家伙本配得上最轰轰烈烈的暴风雪山庄、密室、诡计、不在场证明、苗木馆杀人事件。

十神挺嫌弃地想着，到底还是采用了很庶民的窒息死。太可笑了，他连潜意识里的挣扎都那么微弱，像只棕斑点麻雀，怎么没早趁着他睡觉夺他性命？

十神白夜早就想杀了苗木诚。可他们都活下来了，成了最后的赢家——或是输家。幕后黑手毫无线索，所谓“同伴”倒是与日俱减；十神外出调查，却甩不掉跟上来的半截尾巴，出言恫吓他：不要再试图传播你那套朋友理论了，到最后活下来的只会是本少爷一个人。哦，或许万一，到最后只剩下我们两个？我勉强承认你有那种资格。

十神抱了点看笑话的心态，想看苗木崩溃瞬间的笑话。

可那家伙居然敢对他说：“那么十神同学杀了我吧。”

说这话时他眼睛里仍然亮得很，像十神曾在拍卖会上见过那块儿纳米比亚出产的褐色隼眼石，灯光透过去就温温润润地沉了底。

虽然我相信大家，但如果只剩下我们两个……我们必须离开这里，而十神同学比我厉害好多！毕竟我们根本就不是一个世界的人嘛。

可惜我怕疼；希望十神同学能用平民一点的杀法……

贵公子有点分不清楚这家伙是在开玩笑还是认真的；所以他伸手扼住苗木诚的喉咙。那家伙挤出一个笑来，当真没半点反抗，还敢对他笑；十神挺唐突地想吻他，就在夺走他生命的那一刻。

但是不行。因为十神家的人不可以有配偶，更不要提男人。不，猫也不行，尸体更不行。十神家毁灭了也不行。十神白夜罕见地走神了，连杀人都不够专心。

因此这场谋杀变得格外漫长。

“我杀了苗木诚。”

他起身来推推眼镜，对着希望之峰学院空空荡荡的走廊宣布，等着谁冲上来扯他的领子、给他一拳或至少来一句“太过分了”；可没有。

通红的、死透了的苗木诚因为缺氧而变得软黏的声音在他背后响起来：

“十、十神同学，哪有用吻来做凶器的啊？”


End file.
